


The Housekeeper - German Translation

by Selene_Aurelius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Scenes, Harry Potter/Criminal Minds Crossover, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Aurelius/pseuds/Selene_Aurelius
Summary: Aaron Hotchners Welt ist gerade zusammen gebrochen und er brauchte Hilfe mit Jack. Dann kam Harry ins Bild. HP/AH. SlashDeutsche Übersetzung der Geschichte von enchanted_nightingale





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Housekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476861) by [enchanted_nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale). 



> Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte so gut wie mir das Original. Wenn ihr könnt, schaut euch die auch einmal an.

**Kapitel 1 - Der Haushälter**

 

Als er erwachte war es nicht wegen des Weckers, sondern wegen eines Alptraums. Dieser war einmal nicht über Haley, sondern über einen Fall. Das half seiner Psyche allerdings wenig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte das es erst zehn vor fünf in der Früh war. Das Bett war kalt. Aaron legte sich zurück, atmete eine Weile tief durch. Er würde nicht mehr einschlafen, darum stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche. Nachdem er sein Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte stand er einfach vor Jacks Zimmer. Er ging hinein und für einige Minuten beobachte er seinen Sohn, sah zu wie die Brust des kleinen Jungen sich hob und senkte. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Ruhe das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Dann ging er zur Küche. Er bezweifelte, dass er ein Frühstück so früh vertragen würde. Vielleicht erstmal etwas Kaffee. Aaron Hotchner stoppte an der Türschwelle.

Die Küche war nicht leer. Sein Haushälter war wach. Der Tisch war gedeckt.

„Harry“, sagte Aaron.

Der grünäugige Mann stoppte und wendete sich ihm zu.

„Du gehst nicht ohne etwas zu Essen“, der britische Akzent war eindeutig.

„Warum bist du auf?“

„Ich hab die Dusche gehört.“

„Das musstest du nicht.“

Harry rollte die Augen. „Nun, ich habe es aber getan. Und wenn ich nur nicht sehen muss wie du einen Kaffee trinkst und gehst. Koffein ist kein Frühstück. Und jetzt setz dich.“

„Du bist ziemlich gebieterisch.“ Aaron kommentierte mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Du bezahlst mich dafür, dass ich mich um das Haus und seine Bewohner kümmere.“

„Ich meinte Jack.“

Der wütende Blick der den Supervisory Special Agent fixierte ließ Hotchner sich beinahe winden, beinahe. „Und Jack braucht einen gesunden Vater.“

Hotchner konnte das nicht bestreiten. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und griff nach dem Toast und dem weiteren Essen das sein Haushälter zubereitet hatte.

„Jack hat heute einen Schulausflug ins Museum; es geht um die Geschichte der Dinosaurier. Sollte lustig werden“, erzählte Harry ihm als er seinem Chef Saft servierte.

Hotchner erinnerte sich daran die Erlaubnis unterschrieben zu haben.

„Und er hat gefragt ob er danach ins Kino gehen kann; einige seiner Freunde gehen auch. Er hat auch noch ein Projekt das er bis Montag fertig machen muss und eine Feier am Samstag.“

Harrys Chef nickte. „Kümmerst du dich darum?“

„Natürlich.“

Zwanzig Minuten später ging Aaron Hotchner zur Arbeit.

 

Als er zurück kam war es weit nach neun Uhr und er was müde. Er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass sein Sohn noch wach war und er fühlte sich schlecht damit.

Harry war wieder da, wartete auf ihn mit warmem Essen und Neuigkeiten von Jack. Keine herablassenden Kommentare über sein spätes Kommen, obwohl er erst vor zwei Tagen aus Kentucky wieder gekommen war, wo er fünfzehn Tage an einem Fall gearbeitet hatte. Haley hätte jetzt schon geschrien. Ihre Schwester würde die Stirn runzeln, auch wenn sie weitaus toleranter war. Aber Harry… Harry hieß ihn einfach nur willkommen und erzählte ihm von Jacks Tag. Er hatte sogar Fotos von bestimmten Ereignissen die über die Woche hinweg stattgefunden hatten (Jack und Harry beim Malen mit Fingerfarbe oder beim Maccharoni und Käse essen oder beim Film schauen) und ein Video von dem Museums Ausflug.

„Ich habe seine Lehrerin gefragt“, Harry erzählte Hotchner. „Sie fand es eine schöne Idee. Sie hat es mir gerade per E-Mail geschickt. Jack hat sich gut benommen. Er ist im Moment ziemlich besessen von Dinosauriern. Nur damit du es weißt.“

Harry war die beste Idee die Aaron je hatte. Nach Haleys Tod hatte er kurz überlegt seine Schwägerin um Hilfe zu bitten, aber ein Teil von ihm, tief in ihm drin, der immer noch angeschlagen von der Scheidung and der Untreue und der Ermordung seiner Ex-Frau war, hatte entschieden, dass er nicht so oft die Erinnerung an Jacks Mutter ertragen würde. Er hatte auch kurz über den Ruhestand nachgedacht. Seine Vorgesetzte, Strauss, war nur allzu bereit gewesen ihm dabei zu helfen. Aber dann hatte Aaron sich an ein Gespräch mit Rossi erinnert, nach der Beerdigung und während seines Besuches von Haleys Grab. Er würde für seinen Sohn da sein, aber die BAU war ebenfalls seine Familie und der Job war ein Teil von ihm.

Von Reid kam die Idee einen Haushälter einzustellen, der bei ihm wohnen würde und sich um Jack kümmern würde. Und so trat Harry Evans in Aarons und Jacks Leben. Der Kopf der BAU hatte gründlich nach jemandem gesucht, der sich um die beiden und das Haus kümmern würde, keine anderen Verpflichtungen hatte, kein Vorstrafenregister besaß und seine Beurteilung bestehen konnte. Zunächst hatte Hotchner noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an einen männlichen Haushälter verschwendet, aber nach den ersten zehn erfolglosen Bewerbungsgesprächen (Eine war schon einmal drogenabhängig gewesen, eine andere war Germaphob, eine war Kleptomanin und eine andere hatte sich geweigert im Haushalt zu arbeiten) hatte der FBI Agent darüber nachgedacht den Mann zu Treffen den er einstellen würde. Er hatte es nicht bereut. Nicht nur das Harry nicht neugierig war, sondern er gab dem trauernden Mann seinen Freiraum, vergötterte Jack und kümmerte sich um den Haushalt und um Vater und Sohn. Und er stellte sicher, dass Hotchner auf dem aktuellsten Stand der Dinge in allen Bereichen von Jacks Leben war.

Als Hotchner Harry das erste Mal zu den Fotos die er von Jacks Leben machte befragt hatte war der größere Mann positiv überrascht von der Antwort gewesen.

„Nur weil du nicht da sein kannst heißt es nicht, dass du nicht hinterher dazustoßen kannst. Und Jack liebt es wenn er weiß, dass die Bilder ein Geschenk für dich sind damit du nicht verpasst wie er aufwächst. Er hat sogar nach einem Bild von dir und dem Team gefragt, er dachte das sei nur fair. Ich dachte ich sollte dich warnen bevor er fragt.“

Hochner hatte ein Foto von sich und dem Team besorgt und bisher hatte er zwei Fotoalben mit Auszügen aus Jacks Leben. Es war ein kleiner Trost, aber immerhin ein Trost.

Der FBI Agent lächelte ein wenig und dankte Harry als dieser ihm sein Abendessen servierte.

„Fährst du morgen weg?“ fragte Harry.

„Heute ist nichts angefallen“, Hotchner antwortete in einem Ton der implizierte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was morgen passieren könnte. „Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten; ich kann meinen Dreck auch alleine wegräumen.“

Harry lachte. „Ich bin ein wenig eigennützig, Aaron. Ich mag es mich mit Erwachsenen zu unterhalten wenn ich die Gelegenheit habe; tagsüber komme ich da kaum zu.“

„Hast du keine Freunde?“ fragte der FBI Agent. „Ich sagte doch du könntest das Telefon benutzen…“

„Ich weiß, aber es gibt niemanden den ich anrufen könnte. Die wenigen Leute die ich habe bevorzugen es wenn ich ihnen schreibe.“

„Darum hast du den Federkiel und das gute Papier in deinem Zimmer?“

Harry lächelte nicht das kleinste bisschen verwundert darüber, dass sein Chef so etwas wusste. Der grünäugige Mann wusste, dass Hotchner Grund hatte Menschen zu misstrauen, insbesondere mit seiner kürzlichen Familiengeschichte und seinem Beruf. Harry war sogar erfreut darüber wie beschützend der Mann gegenüber seinem Sohn war. Darum nahm er es dem Mann nicht übel wenn er ein wenig herum schnüffelte oder versuchte sein Profil zu erstellen. Letzteres fürchtete er irgendwie. Er wusste, dass er viele Probleme aus seiner Jugend hatte und dass er einige noch nicht bewältigt hatte.

„Teils“, stimmte Harry zu.

„Also Erwachsenen Unterhaltung…“ Aaron zögerte. „Schaust du Sport?“

„Nein.“

„Wirklich?“

Es gab keinen Weg für Harry Quidditch zu erklären und er folgte keinem Muggel Sport darum zuckt er mit den Achseln. „Ich bevorzuge Bücher.“ Und das tat er. Endlich schimmerte Hermines Einfluss durch und Harry dachte die Hexe wäre stolz auf ihn. „Und Schach.“

„Genau wie Reid“, kommentierte der ältere Mann.

„Dein Genie Kollege?“

 „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ist er genau dein Alter, 25?“

„Ich bin im Juli 23 geworden“, erwiderte Harry.

„Hm.“

 

****

 

 

Es passierte nicht oft, aber manchmal nach der Arbeit, so wusste Harry, ging sein Chef mit dem Team etwas trinken. Meist war es dieser Rossi, der zu Aaron ging und ihn überredete zu bleiben, denn der stoische Mann verbrachte seine Freizeit eigentlich nicht mit dem Team auch wenn sie noch so eng miteinander waren. In diesen Nächten so wusste Harry musste er den Mann erst einmal in Ruhe lassen wenn er nach Hause kam. Es war an diesen Tagen, dass Aaron Hotchners Stimmung sich mit Erinnerungen und Fehlern verdunkeln würde und er sich noch mehr Alkohol aus dem Schrank nehmen würde und so lange wach bleiben würde bis er nicht mehr geradeaus laufen könnte. Dann würde er einschlafen und schlecht träumen bis in den Morgen. Harry hatte eines Tages beschlossen ihn damit zu konfrontieren. Er hatte gerade sein zweites Glas zu Hause geleert und war dabei sich ein drittes einzuschenken.

„Geh einfach ins Bett, das ist genug für heute.“

„Ist es?“

Harry seufzte. „Du weißt es hilft dir nicht. Also warum?“

„Ich verdiene es irgendwie zu leiden“, Aaron murmelte, sein Glas vergessen. Nun hatte er seinen Kopf in den Armen als hätte er Schmerzen und Harry wusste, dass es so war. Er war genauso, jeder Tod nahm in persönlich mit, egal, ob er die Person kannte oder nicht. Tom Riddle hatte seine Pläne clever erstellt. Dumbledore ebenso, er hatte mit Harrys Schwächen gespielt. Jetzt war der Mann mit den grünen Augen schlauer geworden, wusste es besser. Darum half er seinem Chef hoch, brachte ihn in sein Zimmer und am nächsten Morgen taten beide so als sei nichts gewesen.

 

*****

 

 

Es war Sonntag und Jack malte etwas in der Küche während Harry Mittagessen machte. Aaron Hotchner war irgendwo im Haus.

Neugierige Augen sahen zu Harry.

Der Zauberer tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken.  Er wollte, dass der kleine Jack fragte. Der Junge kannte viele Wörter aber hatte in wenig Probleme damit sich daran zu erinnern welche er benutzen wollte. Er wollte nicht wie seine vierjährigen Freunde wie ein Baby sprechen. Harry gab ihm die Zeit die er brauchte.

„Harry?“

„Ja Jack?“

„Ich habe einen Papa, aber Mama ist Tod. Tante Jessica sagt sie sei bei den Engeln aber Papa sagt sie sei einfach weg, von einem bösen Mann weggenommen.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Harry.

Jack rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. „Hast du einen Papa und eine Mama?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Nicht mehr.“ Antwortete Harry. „Sie wurden auch von einem bösen Mann weggenommen. Ich war noch jünger als du warst als du deine Mutter verlorst.“

Jack legte den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, dass Papa böse Menschen fängt, hat er deinen bösen Mann gefangen?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Familie lebte in einem anderen Land, Liebling. Dein Papa konnte nicht helfen.“

„Oh!“ Jack schmollte.

„Aber der böse Mann ist weg und kommt nicht wieder.“

Später als Jack im Bett war konfrontierte Harrys Chef den grünäugigen Zauberer.

„Ich habe gehört worüber du und Jack gesprochen habt“, kommentierte Aaron.

Harry seufzte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du Fragen hast?“

„Nicht so“, erzählte Aaron ihm. „Brauchst du einen Drink?“

„Ich hasse Whisky und Bier, die meisten alkoholischen Getränke eigentlich. Ich mache mir eine Tasse Tee, möchtest du auch eine?“

„Sicher, warum nicht? Ich glaube in dem Moment in dem du mich mit einem Glas Scotch siehst schlägst du es mir aus der Hand.“

Harry lächelte.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden am Küchentisch und teilten sich eine Kanne Tee.

„Mein Vater arbeitete bei der Polizei und meine Mutter war Wissenschaftlerin“, begann Harry. „Papa war alter Geldadel, mit Titel und allem, aber Mama kam aus einer mittelständischen Familie. Sie haben direkt nach dem Abschluss geheiratet.“

„Das hattest du schon erwähnt“, stimmte Hotchner zu.

„Was ich nicht erwähnt habe war, dass sie ermordet wurden als ich fünfzehn Monate alt war“, erklärte Harry. „Zuerst brachte er meinen Vater um. Er rief meiner Mutter zu sie solle mich nehmen und wegrennen. Meine Mutter und ich saßen oben in der Falle. Sie hat ihn angefleht mich zu verschonen. Irgendwie hat er das auch. Sie starb um mich zu schützen.“

„Du erinnerst dich daran?“ fragte Aaron.

Seine Stimme war eben. Harry schätzte er hatte während seiner Arbeit schlimmeres gesehen und erlebt und nahm es nicht persönlich.

„Ich habe meinen Vater sterben hören, ich habe nur gesehen wie Riddle meine Mutter tötete. Das war übrigens sein Name, Tom Riddle.“

Aaron runzelte die Stirn. „Und sie haben ihn erwischt?“

„Nein,  damals nicht. Das war erst viel später.“ Erwiderte Harry. „Erinnerst du dich an die Bombenanschläge und Explosionen, die Häuser voller Toter in Britannien vor ein paar Jahren?“

„Die Brücke die nach Sabotage zusammenbrach.“ Er schaute den Zauberer an. „Es war also ein terroristischer Anschlag.“

Harry stimmte nickend zu. „Das war sein Werk. Er machte sich zum Anführer. Er hatte eine Zelle, die ihm den Rücken stärkte.“

„Das wurde alles vertuscht.“

„Natürlich, es waren alles Mitglieder adeliger und reicher Familien“, Harry blickte finster.

„Du hast angedeutet, dass du das auch seist.“

Harry blinzelte. „Hm, nein erst wenn ich dreißig werde. Bis dahin lerne ich meine Investitionen zu managen, aber alle Entscheidungen gehen durch ein Komitee, das dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich arbeite, weil ich Kinder mag. Ich habe Nachhilfe gegeben für eine Weile, aber das waren alles Rotzlöffel.“

Aaron schaute nachdenklich. „Weißt du was aus Riddle geworden ist?“

„Getötet, so weit ich gehört habe“, erwiderte Harry, er erinnerte sich daran wie Voldemorts _Avada Kedavra_ auf Harrys _Expelliarmus_ prallte. „Ich werde Jack nicht durch Geister meiner Vergangenheit in Gefahr bringen.“

„Okay.“

„Okay?“

„Ja“, sagte Aaron.

„Mehr Tee?“

„Was ist das?“

„Hm, Zimt, Minze, Kardamom, Klee Blüten und einige Gewürze.“

„Riecht und schmeckt hervorragend“, sagte Hotchner.

„Danke.“

„Du hast das gemischt?“

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, aber ich habe einige Töpfe mit Gewürzen…“ Harry wirkte unsicher.

„Du kannst gerne den Garten benutzen wenn du möchtest. Der Hinterhof ist ziemlich groß und recht leer.“

„Wirklich?“

Aaron nickte.

„Danke!“ sagte Harry zu dem Mann.

„Mach nur mehr davon. Genau derselbe Effekt wie Kaffee nur mit einem anderen Geschmack.“

„Wie viele Kaffee trinkst du am Tag?“ fragte Harry. „Ich mag den Geruch, aber den Geschmack… Ich brauche mindestens drei Löffel Zucker bevor ich es überhaupt versuche zu trinken.“

„Reid“, murmelte Aaron wieder.

„Das junge Genie wieder?“ fragte Harry.

„Er trinkt Zuckerkaffee, mehr Zucker als Kaffee um ehrlich zu sein. Du erinnerst mich an ihn, einige Dinge die du tust“, sagte Aaron, „du kannst besser mit Menschen umgehen.“

„Danke, denke ich.“

Aarons Lippen zuckten.

 

 ******

 

 

Es klingelte an der Tür und Harry signalisierte Aaron und Jack sie sollten weiter essen. Es war ein weiteres Wochenende an dem Harrys Chef zu Hause war.

„Ich erwarte niemanden“, sagte Hotchner als er begann aufzustehen.

„Bleib sitzen, iss mit Jack“, sagte Harry ihm. „Das könnte Miranda von nebenan sein.“

„Welche ist das?“ fragte Aaron.

„Die Blonde die immer mit dir flirtet?“ fragte Harry.

Aaron zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Die mit den größten … Augen“, Harry endete, rücksichtnehmend auf Jacks Anwesenheit.

Der FBI Agent erschauderte. „Oh bitte, dann geh du zur Tür.“

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Und natürlich war es kecke Hausfrau von nebenan. Augenscheinlich dachte sie sein Chef wäre ein Fang. Sie war geschieden und als Haley lebte hatte sie Distanz bewahrt. Jetzt war flog sie ganz auf Aaron ab, wenn dieser die Tür öffnete, nicht das es oft vorkam. Harry hörte ihr zu, schaffte es zu verhindern, dass sie das Haus stürmte und fünf Minuten später schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase, höflich natürlich.

Aaron grinste wissend als er wiederkam. „Das große Monster abgewehrt?“ fragte er.

Jack hob seinen niedlichen Kopf. „Wir haben Monster?“

„Diese Runde habe ich gewonnen.“ Erklärte Harry, was Jack zum Jubeln und Aaron zum Grinsen brachte. „Und du schuldest mir was“, sagte er seinem Chef.

„Ich weiß.“

 

 *******

 

Rossi hob die Augenbraue. „Du hast tatsächlich eine Tupperbox dabei.“

JJ und Prentiss starrten. Reid lehnte sich sogar vor.

„Nicht für mich“, sagte Hotch seinem Team. Er gab die Box Rossi, der sie öffnete und einen Keks herausnahm. Der Geruch erreichte viele Nasen.

„Das sind Schokoladenkekse“, beobachtete Rossi. Er nahm einen Bissen. „Dunkle Schokolade und Rum“, erklärte er.

Die anderen griffen nach den Keksen.

„Mmmh, weiße Schokolade!“ JJ seufzte.

„Meine sind dieselben wie Rossis“, sagte Morgan.

„Kaffee und Zucker!“ lächelte Reid.

„Rieche ich Kekse?“ Garcia kam rein, die Arme voller Akten.

Morgan nahm Rossi die Dose ab und reichte sie ihr.

„Wer hat die gemacht?“ fragte das Technik-Genie.

„Mein Haushälter“, erwiderte Hotch.

„Ist sie hübsch?“ fragte Garcia, die noch nie von Harry gehört hatte.

„Er“, berichtigte Hotch. „Und ja ist er. Also Finger weg sonst machst du ihm noch Angst.“

Garcia schmollte.

„Können wir uns jetzt auf die Fälle konzentrieren?“ verlangte Hotchner.

Sie alle krallten sich weitere Kekse und selbst Aaron nahm einen bevor sie begannen über ihr neuestes Problem zu diskutieren.

 

 *****

 

Harry lächelte als Jack gegen seine Beine prallte. Der kleine Junge zeigte Harry sein Projekt, ein Papier mit viel aufgeklebtem Glitzer. Da war ein Smiley Sticker darauf und der grünäugige Mann wusste es hatte dem Lehrer gefallen. Die anderen Mütter beobachteten das Paar und Harry versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Hattest du heute Spaß?“ fragte Harry Jack.

Der Junge nickte und fing an über Bananen, Konfetti und seinen Lieblingscartoon abzuschweifen. Harry ließ ihn, machte nur angemessene Geräusche, wenn gefordert. Es war Teil ihres Rituals. Harry ließ Jack sich abregen bevor sie zu Hause ankamen. Dann gab es Mittagessen, Malen, ein Nickerchen und dann würden sie im Garten spielen. Nun da Aaron grünes Licht zum Pflanzen gegeben hatte wollte Jack helfen. Also grub Harry und brachte dem kleinen Jungen bei wie er die Samen setzen sollte. Dann wässerten sie sie. Das gab dem Jungen die Gelegenheit im Schlamm zu spielen und würde ihn müde genug machen, so dass er früh schlafen würde.

Aaron fand sie kurz nach sechs.

„Papa!“ schrie Jack und rammte in den Mann.

Der FBI Agent ignorierte seinen nun ruinierten Anzug und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm.

„Ich bin ein Gär’ner!“ erklärte Jack. Er wand sich um Harry anzusehen. „Wir haben…“

„Du hast geholfen Minze, Thymian und Oregano zu pflanzen.“ Antwortete Harry.

„Das!“ sagte Jack. „Und viele andere!“

Aaron lächelte. „Ist das so?“

Der kleine Junge nickte wieder.

„Gute Arbeit“, erwiderte Jacks Vater.

 

 *****

 

 

Jemand rüttelte Harry wach.

Er kannte auch den Grund.

„Harry?“

„Nur ein Alptraum“, krächzte der grünäugige Mann. Seine Stimme war rau, sein Körper schüttelte sich im kalten Schweiß.

Der Profiler nickte aber sah besorgt aus. „Wenn du reden möchtest…“

„Mir geht es wirklich gut“, sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann. „Es sind nur Erinnerungen. Samhain, sorry, Halloween ist bald.“

„Was hat das damit zu tun?“

„Nichts Gutes passiert am 31. Oktober, nicht für mich“, antwortete Harry müde. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe…Oh! Sag mir bitte ich habe Jack nicht geweckt.“

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack schläft.“

Harry sackte vor Erleichterung zusammen. „Meine Eltern starben am Abend vor Allerheiligen. Das ist nur eines der Dinge, die in dieser Nacht geschahen. Sorry, aber ich hasse diesen Tag wirklich.“

Aaron nickte verständnisvoll.

„Geh wieder Schlafen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe.“ Sagte Harry seinem Chef.

„Da nicht für. Ich habe dich oft genug wach gehalten.“

Der jüngere Mann schnaubte. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und Aaron stand auf.

„Schlaf.“

„Das werde ich“, sagte Harry obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Weile dauern würde bis er wieder einschlafen würde.

 

*******

 

Aaron Hotchner war besorgt über den jungen Mann, der sein Haushälter war.

Es war Halloween. Die ganze Nachbarschaft war voll mit Dekorationen. Jack hatte auch ein Kostüm. Das Haus hatte Kürbisse und Laternen und wenigstens zwei Schüsseln Schokolade standen für die Kinder bereit, die „Süßes oder Saures“ fordern würden. Jack wollte zu Hause bleiben.

„Wir haben genug Süßigkeiten!“ meinte der kleine Junge. Aber Harry hatte den Jungen schon zu mindestens zwei Nachbarhäusern mitgenommen und der Junge war begeistert.

Jetzt waren sie zu Hause und der als Oger verkleidete Jack ging mit Harry zur Tür. Aaron öffnete die Tür auch ein, zwei Mal, zur Freude seines Sohnes. Er weigerte sich sich zu verkleiden aber Harry hatte Hüte parat. Der grünäugige Mann hatte einen Zaubererhut, bei dem Sterne über den mitternachtsblauen Stoff schossen und einen Cowboyhut für seinen Chef.

„Ich dachte du hasst diesen Feiertag.“

„Aber Jack liebt ihn“, war Harrys Antwort.

Später, nachdem Jack die grüne Farbe abgewaschen hatte und im Bett lag, waren die beiden Erwachsenen in der Küche. Harry trank einen Tee und Aaron ein Glas Whisky und beide aßen übrig gebliebene Schokolade und Liebesäpfel.

„Heilt alles“, Harry redete mit der Schokolade die er betrachtete bevor er einen Liebesapfel nahm. Er hatte noch nie einen probiert und es erschien wie eine interessante Wahl. Aaron sah zu wie er einen Bissen nahm, kaute und schluckte.

„Weißt du“, erhob Aaron das Wort, „neulich… du sagtest Samhain, nicht Halloween.“

„Ich bin Heide“, erwiderte Harry, „oder wenigstens teilweise Heide. Ehrlich gesagt, ich folge eine Mischung aus christlichen und heidnischen Traditionen.“ Eine Mischung der Dinge, die er in der magischen Welt erlebt hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Laut den Kelten beginnt heute das neue Jahr. Der Vorhang zwischen den beiden Welten ist am dünnsten. Ich habe gerade ein Festmahl, in gewisser Weise, und später zolle ich meinen Ahnen Respekt.“

„Darf ich sehen wie?“

„Sicher. Komm mit.“ Er legte seinen Apfel beiseite.

Er führte Aaron zu seinem Zimmer, wo mehrere Kerzen bereitstanden um angezündet zu werden.

„Diese beiden stehen für meine Eltern. Mein Patenonkel, sein bester Freund, entfernte Verwandte, hauptsächlich Freunde…“ Cedric, die anderen Kinder die während Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft und der Schlacht starben, entfernte Ahnen und lange verstorbene Familienmitglieder. Es waren wenigstens zwanzig Kerzen.

„Es gibt nur noch mich“, sagte Harry. „Ich habe keine Familie. Ein traditionelles Fest, die üblichen Gebete…. Das ist nichts für mich. Ich zünde nur die Kerzen an und erinnere mich an sie.“ Er blickte zu seinem Boss. „Ich habe noch ein paar Kerzen übrig.“

„Ich bin nicht heidnisch.“

„Das musst du auch nicht sein um Respekt zu zeigen“, erwiderte Harry.

„Eine Kerze könnte nicht ausreichen.“

„Die Anzahl ist hauptsächlich symbolisch.“

Aaron nickte. „Dann lass uns beginnen.“

Harry lächelte. Er gab Aaron eine Kerze.

Der FBI Agent nahm sie und zündete sie an. Während er an Haley dachte, an ihr Leben, an ihren Tod, war er froh nicht allein zu sein. Und so wie Harry zitterte wusste er, dass der jüngere Mann seine Gegenwart auch zu schätzen wusste. Danach, Aaron dachte es sein nur Einbildung, fühlte er sich Haley näher als vor ihrer Beerdigung und sein Herz war leichter.

 

 


	2. Die Vergangenheit des Haushälters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lernen wir ein bisschen mehr über die Hintergründe von Harrys Aufenthalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Pauken für den Abschluss noch viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt als geplant aber weiter geht's

Die Vergangenheit des Haushälters

Damals…

England

Harry starrte ins Leere als der Heiler seinen Arm flickte. Der Schneidefluch war knapp danebengegangen, hatte aber dennoch eine Arterie zerrissen und nur ein schneller Zauberspruch von Harry hatte das Leben des grünäugigen Zauberers gerettet. Es war eine unscheinbare Situation gewesen, Harry war auf dem Heimweg, eine Einkaufstasche in der Hand, als er einen Zauberer in der Nähe spürte. Der Sprengfluch hatte ihn fast geköpft.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Heiler und Harry aufblicken.   
„Harry.“  
„Minister“, begrüßte der Heiler.  
„Kingsley“, grüßte der grünäugige Zauberer den Zaubereiminister.  
„Ich lasse euch mal allein“, sagte der Heiler und verließ den Raum.  
„Du siehst schlimm aus“, bemerkte Kingsley als er und der Junge- der – Überlebte mehr Privatsphäre hatten.  
Harry lachte, „ du solltest mal die anderen drei sehen.“   
„Das habe ich“, antwortete Kingsley, „kein schöner Anblick. Und es hätte nie passieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid Harry.“  
Der jüngere Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur… der Sprengfluch kam aus dem nichts… Ich glaube da waren andere Menschen?“  
„Mindestens zwölf Muggel auf der Straße und einige haben aus den Fenstern geschaut, über 50 Leute in allem. Die Obliviatoren sind überlastet. Wir mussten den Premierminister informieren. Zwei Muggel sind tot.“  
Harry spürte wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte und ihm wurde flau im Magen. „Merlin! Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Ich…“  
„Harry…“ Kingsley setzte sich neben das verstörte Kind, mit gerade einmal 19 Jahren war Harry Potter in seinen Augen nämlich noch ein Kind. „Du hast sie nicht dazu angestiftet. Sie haben versucht dich zu töten! Du hast dich nur verteidigt. Und ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Wir dachten wir hätten alle erwischt. Scheint als sei das ein großer Fehler gewesen.“ Er griff Harrys Schulter und drückte zu. „Harry es tut mir wirklich leid. Du hättest nicht verletzt werden sollen. Merlin, du solltest nie wieder kämpfen müssen. Wir haben dich alle im Stich gelassen Harry.“  
Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des grünäugigen Zauberers. „ Du bist der Einzige der so denkt.“  
Kingsley schnaubte, „ das glaube ich. Wie schwer bist du verletzt?“  
„Nur Fleischwunden. Ich war zu schnell für sie.“  
„Ich habe gehört du lernst unter Wendolyn Novak-Brown. Das sie extra nach dir gefragt hat.“  
Harry war zu erschöpft und müde und hatte zu viel Blut verloren, so dass er nicht anständig erröten konnte angesichts des Lobes. „Ja, genau. Eine Woche nachdem ich meine NEWTS absolviert hatte.“  
„Großbritanniens berühmteste Expertin in offensiver und defensiver Magie“, sagte Kingley. „Weißt du wie oft die Auroren versucht haben sie als Ausbilderin zu rekrutieren? Zu oft.“  
„Im Moment möchte ich mir nur das Blut abwaschen.“  
„Ich verstehe. Ich appariere mit dir.“  
Harry lehnte das Angebot nicht ab.

……………………………………………………..

„Das war der dritte Versuch diesen Monat“, Wendolyn schritt durch Kingsleys Büro. „Die Situation eskaliert.“  
Der Mann mit der schokoladenfarbigen Haut seufzte. „ Ich bin nicht blind. Die Auroren sind überlastet. Die Neuigkeiten der Vampire besagen, dass ein Kopfgeld auf Harry ausgesetzt ist. Viele Kreaturen wie die Werwölfe und die Vampire werden es nicht annehmen. Harry, großzügiges Kind das er ist, hat eine Stiftung für das Wohlbefinden sowohl von Werwölfen, Vampiren und Kreaturen als auch für die Waisen, die dieser Bürgerkrieg verschuldet hat, gegründet.“  
Wendolyn schnaubte. „Oh ich wette die Vampire lieben ihn. Ich habe gehört, dass er ein neues Gesetz im Wizengamot durchgebracht hat und sogar Malfoy ihn dabei unterstützt hat.“  
Kingsley lächelte. „Harry ist wie ein frischer Lufthauch. Selbst die Alteingesessenen lieben ihn. All die Überlebenden der dunklen Reinblüterfraktionen wollen ihm nicht entgegentreten oder respektieren ihn genug ihn zu unterstützen. Es hilft natürlich, dass er seine Reden und Gesetze mit Fakten unterstützt. Er macht mir den Job um einiges leichter als ich es erwartet hätte.“  
„Er kann nicht in Großbritannien bleiben. Verdammt, er kann nicht einmal in Europa bleiben,“ sagte die Hexe.  
Der Minister seufzte. „Ich weiß. Glaube mir, ich weiß es.“  
„Hast du einen Plan?“  
„Ich hoffe nur Harry akzeptiert.“  
„Er ist ein cleveres Kind, er wird.“

……………………………………

 

Einen Tag nach dem Tötungsversuch und Harry sah immer noch schlimm aus.  
Wendolyn und Kingsley waren die einzigen, die Grimmauld Place besucht hatten, sein Zuhause für Monate nach dem Krieg. Nach sechs Monaten Mordversuchen hatte Harry entschieden sich abzusondern. Es war schrittweise geschehen, verlorener Kontakt zu Freunden, nicht auftauchen wenn er eingeladen war mit der Behauptung er sei zu beschäftigt gewesen. Nach fünf Monaten glaubten die meisten er würde einfach ein so beschäftigtes Leben führen und nicht, dass er sie meiden würde. Nur Wendolyn, Kingsley und überraschenderweise McGonagall und Flitwick wussten um seine neue Taktik. Die alte Schottin stimmte ihm zwar nicht zu, verstand aber den Hintergrund. Kingsley war Harrys neuer Freund und Vertrauter und Wendolyn, sie war seine wahre Mentorin, nicht so wie Dumbledore, sie sorgte sich wirklich um den Teenager und sein Überleben. Teddy, sein Patenkind, war noch zu jung um etwas anderes zu tun als zu sabbern und zu schlafen. Andromeda verstand es auch. Sie sandte Harry Bilder und Briefe und der Teenager schickte Spielzeug und kleine Andenken. Wenn der Junge älter wird, würde Harry einmal im Monat dort sein und Teddy Geschichten über sein Eltern erzählen aber bis dahin hielt er Abstand. Es war hart und einsam, aber es schützte die Leute, die ihm Nahe standen. Und es funktionierte für Harry.  
„Hat Kreacher Tee gemacht?“ fragte Kingsley.  
„Nein, er starb bei dem fünften Versuch, Todesfluch,“ antwortete Harry. Er erwähnte nicht, dass dies passierte, kurz bevor er erneut von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde den wieder überlebt hatte. Das war das dritte Mal, dass er von dem Fluch getroffen wurde und überlebt hatte. Harry war nicht gerade amüsiert darüber, aber er war dankbar für das kleine Wunder gewesen.  
Kingsley zuckte zusammen. „Das tut mir leid.“   
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum seid ihr beiden hier?“  
Wendolyn und Kingsley blickten sich an.   
„Ich hatte eine Idee“, sagte der Minister.  
„Einen ganzen Plan“, fügte Wendolyn hinzu.  
„Für deine Sicherheit“, fuhr Kingsley fort.  
„Und die Sicherheit für die Menschen in meiner Umgebung“, meinte Harry.  
„Das auch, aber ich sorge mich hauptsächlich um dich“, sagte der Minister. „Was weißt du übers Zeugenschutzprogramm?“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube ich habe mal einen Film über sowas gesehen. Was ist das?“  
„Die amerikanische Version der Auroren hat ein Programm, dass Leuten in Gefahr dabei hilft ein neues Leben anzufangen, Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas derart Extremes brauchst und sicherlich nicht für sehr lange Zeit, nur bis wir herausgefunden haben, wer versucht dich zu töten.“  
„Und wie lange wird das dauern?“ fragte Harry.  
„Wochen, Monate, vielleicht Jahre“, gab Kingsley zu. „Ich hasse es das überhaupt vorzuschlagen, aber…“  
Harry seufzte. „Ich hätte dasselbe getan. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchen mich zu töten wurden andere verletzt während ich noch da bin.“ Er schluckte. „Ich mache es.“  
„Gut“, sagte Kingsley.  
„Also was umfasst diese Idee von dir wirklich?“   
Kingsley erklärte, dass er umziehen müsste, seine Identität aufgeben, keine Magie verwenden dürfe, und all so etwas. Er endete damit, dass Harry dafür Europa verlassen müsste. Der grünäugige Zauberer widersprach nicht.  
„Was ist mit meiner Lehre? Und meinen Sitzen im Wizengamot? Ich weiß die Kobolde kümmern sich um mein Geld aber ich sollte beginnen das selbst zu regeln…“  
„Schon einmal von Stellvertretern gehört?“ fragte Wendolyn. „Berufe jemanden den du kennst und dem du vertraust und der deine Ideale und Prinzipien von vorne bis hinten kennt und lasse ihn deine Sitze managen.“  
„Ich habe zwei Sitze und zwei Stimmen“, sagte Harry.  
„Du könntest Sphinxpapier benutzen“, schlug Kingsley vor. „Es ist wie diese SMS die Muggel nutzen. Dein Stellvertreter könnte eine Seite bekommen, um dich zu kontaktieren…“  
„Ich werde mit Filius sprechen bevor ich gehe.“ Harry wandte sich an Wendolyn. „Ich würde dich vorschlagen…“  
„… aber Blut vergießen ist im Wizengamot nicht erlaubt.“  
Harry grinste, „Genau.“  
„Du weißt, dass du deine Angelegenheiten regeln musst?“ fragte Kingsley. „Entschuldigungen machen und vom Erdboden verschwinden?“  
„Das wird nicht allzu schwer“, meinte Harry. „Ich habe ein paar lose Enden, hauptsächlich Andy und Teddy. Minerva und Filius und natürlich euch beide. Und Luna, das Mädchen gibt niemals auf. Und die Kobolde, die darf ich nicht vergessen. Das ist alles.“  
„Ich denke immer noch deine Freunde sind Idioten“, kommentiere Wendolyn, „ aber es kommt uns entgegen.“  
„Wann muss ich bereit sein?“ fragte Harry Kingsley.  
„Reichen zwei Tage?“ fragte der Minister.  
„Mehr als genug“, meinte Harry.

………………………………………………..

 

USA

Harry mochte den Auror ( in Amerka nannten sie sie Magical Government Agents oder kurz MG Agents) der ihn begrüßte. Er war präzise, freundlich und höflich. Er gab Harry alle nötigen Dokumente, eine Hintergrundgeschichte und kaufte ihm sogar einen Kaffee bevor er ihn zu seinem vorübergehenden Versteck brachte. Im Laufe der nächsten Woche brachte MG Agent Gibson Harry alles bei was er brauchen würde, um in der Muggelwelt zu überleben. Während Harry sich besser anpassen konnte als die meisten britischen Zauberer, so war es doch fast ein Jahrzehnt her, seit er das letzte Mal für längere Zeit in der Muggelwelt war. Harry mochte die Lehrstunden und er lernte über die Währung, Elektrizität (er trug eine spezielle Rune auf seiner Haut unter seiner Achselhöhle, die aussah wie ein Muttermal, damit elektronische Geräte nicht explodierten, wenn er sie benutzte), aktuelle Kultur und ein wenig über die Regierung und das Leben in Amerika. Eine Woche später gaben sie ihm ein Haus. Er hatte etwas von seinem Geld zu Pfund und später zu Dollar gewechselt und er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab, aber sonst nichts, das darauf hinweisen könnte, dass er magisch oder Harry Potter war. Er trug sein Haar länger, in einem Zopf geflochten, seine Sehschwäche wurde korrigiert und seine Narbe war verblasst. Er trug Jeans, Turnschuhe und einen einfachen Hoodie, seine Sorgenfalten hatten sich etwas gefüllt. Er nahm Stunden für einen Abschluss , da der MG Service vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er sich einen Job suchte.  
Während der ersten sechs Monate in den Vereinigten Staaten probierte er verschiedene Berufe aus, vom Kellner im Café zum Koch im Diner und als Verkäufer im Laden, bis er das Babysitting anfing und merkte, dass ihm die Arbeit mit den Kindern Spaß machte. Die Kinder waren jedenfalls süß und liebenswert. So fand er die Anzeige in der Zeitung, die sein Leben veränderte. Ein Aaron Hotchner suchte einen Haushälter, der außerdem als Nanny einspringen sollte. Harry wusste, dass einiges gegen ihn sprechen würde, vor allem sein Alter und sein Geschlecht, aber er versuchte es dennoch. Er traf den Vater und wurde angenommen. Dann traf er das Kind und verliebte sich in den kleinen Hüpfer und er blieb.  
Es war nicht einfach in das Haus zu ziehen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Aaron Hotchner ein FBI Agent war und in der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit in Quantico arbeitete. Er war Witwer und der vierjährige Jack war Halbwaise, weil ein Irrer den Agenten und seine Familie angegriffen hatte. Vertrauen entwickelte sich langsam und Jack öffnete sich und erlaubte Harry in seinem Leben. Der Vater war abweisender, von Trauer gepeinigt. Harry verstand das Gefühl und ließ den Mann sein, er tat nur sein Bestes um sich um beide Hotchner Männer zu kümmern.

…………………………………………………………………

 

Jetzt….

 

„Harry! Harry! Harry!“  
Besagter Zauberer lächelte und hob Jack hoch. Er war klitschnass seinem Bad, von dem er gerade geflohen war. Sein Vater folgte ihm amüsiert.   
„Ich konnte ihn kaum abtrocknen“, gab Aaron zu. „Er hielt einfach nicht still.“  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Achte auf die Nudeln und ich stelle sicher, dass der kleine Nackedai in seinen Schlafanzug kommt.“  
Jack schmollte. „Ich will mit meinen Piraten spielen.“  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, meinte Hotch zu Harry und überließ es dem jüngeren Mann sich um den schmollenden nassen Knirps kümmern.  
Harry rollte erneut mit den Augen und ging nach oben, dabei murmelte er Jack kontinuierlich zu um ihn bei Laune zu halten.  
Als er mit dem angezogenen und noch immer glücklichen Jack wieder in die Küche kam, war Hotch dabei die Nudeln mit Fleischbällchen zu servieren und zwei Gläser Wein aufzutischen, eines für Harry und eines für sich.  
„Essen ist fertig“, sagte er und brachte damit Jack zum Jubeln, jegliche Art von Nudeln waren sein Lieblingsessen.  
Aaron und Harry teilten einen amüsierten Blick.  
„Wenn er sich wieder schmutzig macht..“ warnte Harry.  
„Wird er nicht“, versicherte Aaron.  
„Dann lasst uns anfangen.“ 

……………………………..

 

Das Abendessen war vorüber und der grünäugige Zauberer hatte sich für den Abend zurückgezogen.  
Er öffnete den Brief, den er morgens mit der Muggelpost erhalten hatte. Es war Monate her seit er mit der Zaubererwelt Kontakt hatte (abgesehen von der Wizengamot Sitzung vor drei Monaten). Der Absender war MG Agent Gibson, der ihm den monatlichen Bericht von Gringotts und ein Bild von Teddy und Andromeda in Nizza sendete. Harry lächelte angesichts des Fotos und verbrannte es dann vorsichtig mit einem Feuerzeug. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten Beweismaterial über sein früheres Leben bei sich zu tragen, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass es Andy und Teddy gut ging und sein Patenkind gut aufwuchs.


	3. Familie

Kapitel 3

Familie

Harry sah wie Jack mit seinen Cousins spielte. Jessica, Haleys Schwester, war mit ihm in der Küche und begutachtete Harry. Der grünäugige Mann wusste weshalb. Sie fand es merkwürdig, dass ein anderer Mann, einer der nicht zur Familie gehörte, für ihren Neffen sorgte. Harry hatte die Frau bisher nur im Vorbeigehen getroffen. Nun hatten sie beschlossen Jacks fünften Geburtstag groß zu feiern damit Jack seine Familie um sich hatte. Hotch hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen und sein Team, Jessica und ihre Familie und jede Menge Freunde aus Jacks Schule eingeladen. Das Haus war gefüllt mit Lachen und Farben und Musik und Luftballons. Spencer Reid hatte es übernommen die Kinder zu unterhalten, jetzt da der Clown mit seinen Tricks gegangen war; er war ein großer Hit bei den Kindern und machte es deutlich, dass der Reid Effekt an dem Tag nicht angeschaltet war. Garcia war ebenso begeistert wie die Kinder. Aaron und Dave Rossi unterhielten sich mit einigen Vätern und die weiblichen Agenten hatten sich unter die Mütter gemischt. Harry war gerade in der Küche verschwunden, um die Chips Schüssel wieder aufzufüllen und Jessica war ihm gefolgt.  
„Jack bewundert dich“, kommentierte Jessica und bekam so Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ich liebe ihn auch.“  
„Ich weiß“, die Frau seufzte. „Weißt du, nachdem meine Schwester gestorben ist und Aaron das Haus verkauft hat und mit Jack in eine Wohnung gezogen ist, da war alles anders. Ich dachte wirklich er würde es nicht schaffen. Aber dann bist du aufgetaucht. Aaron beschloss ein größeres Haus würde wieder benötigt werden und ihr beiden habt euch um Jack gekümmert als ob Haley nie existiert hätte.“  
„Sie existiert“, sagte Harry zu Jessica. „Jack kennt seine Mutter, durch Bilder und Videos und Erinnerungen. Du bist ihre Schwester, ich bin sicher er wird dich bald nach Geschichten über sie fragen. Er ist noch zu jung, um den Tod zu verstehen, aber er kennt Verlust und er vermisst seine Mutter fast täglich.“  
Jessica seufzte. „Ich habe Angst, dass du ihren Platz einnimmst, dass sie verschwindet.“  
„Jack ist der Beweis für ihre Existenz“, argumentierte Harry.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin nur bitter und selbstsüchtig. Ich wünschte ich könnte öfter hier sein, ihn mehr um mich haben.“  
„Warum tust du es dann nicht?“   
„Wäre das in Ordnung? Würdest du dich dann nicht komisch fühlen?“  
„Wenn es dich weniger bedroht fühlen lässt…“  
Jessica lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Richtig. Du lebst mit einem Profiler zusammen, natürlich würdest du seine Gewohnheiten annehmen.“  
Harry lächelte. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.“  
„Harry!“  
Jessica und Harry blickten auf als Hotch die Küche betrat.  
„Wo bleiben die Chips? Das gibt bald eine Meuterei da draußen“, sagte Aaron.  
„Hier“, meinte Harry und hielt die gefüllte Schüssel hoch.   
„Jessica“, sprach Aaron die Frau an, „dein Mann findet, dass flambiert eine gute Idee für Hamburger ist.“  
Haleys Schwester rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kümmere mich drum!“ sagte sie und eilte hinaus während sie etwas über Männer und ihr grillen murmelte.  
„Hat sie zugebissen?“ fragte Aaron Harry.  
„Hunde, die bellen beißen nicht“, antworte der Zauberer.  
„Bitte?“ fragte Garcia.  
JJ und Prentiss schauten amüsiert zu. Ihre technische Analystin hatte Hotch in die Enge getrieben.  
„Es ist nur ein Abend“, meinte Rossi zu ihrem Teamleiter. „Und deine Ex-Schwägerin hat Jack zum Übernachten bei sich.“  
„Vielleicht hat Harry eigene Pläne“, wandte Reid ein.  
„Hotch sollte ihn dennoch fragen“, Garcia bestand darauf.  
Aaron Hotchner fand sieben Paar Augen auf sich gerichtet. „Na gut“, gab er nach und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte seine Festnetznummer.  
Die Unterhaltung war relativ kurz.  
„Und?“ fragte Morgan.  
„Er kommt“, gab Hotch zu.  
Garcia jubelte.  
Zwanzig Minuten später war das BAU Team mit Harry in einer Bar. Die Gruppe war ausgelassen und stimmungsvoll. Die Frauen hatten Harry gerade mit Geschichten über schlechte Anmachsprüche unterhalten.  
„Nicht der schlechteste Versuch, den ich je gehört habe“, gab Harry zu als die Frauen ihre Geschichte über einen Mann beendeten, der vorgegeben hatte, FBI Agent zu sein um bei einer von ihnen Erfolg zu haben.  
„Ich stimme zu“, stimmte Prentiss zu.  
„Ladies, hört auf uns Männer schlecht dastehen zu lassen“, warf Morgan ein und sorgte damit für Augenrollen bei Harry und kichern bei den Frauen.  
„Tanz mit mir, du heißes Gefährt?“ fragte Garcia Derek.  
Morgan lächelte und akzeptiere. JJ und Prentiss folgten den beiden schnell.  
Reid hatte seinen Star Wars Wettbewerb mit einem anderen Bar Besucher beendet, während Rossi und Hotchner einen Brandy an der Bar nippten. Harry, der erleichtert war die Frauen nicht mehr um sich gescharrt zu haben, ging hinüber zu Reid. Der jüngere Agent lächelte.  
„Harry.“   
„Spencer.“  
„Du trinkst nicht.“   
„Du auch nicht“, meinte der Zauberer.  
„Schaust du Star Trek? Sci-Fi im Allgemeinen?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich liebe Tolkien.“  
Reids Augen leuchteten auf.  
Drei Stunden später fuhr Harry Hotch und sich nach Hause.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du und Reid euch die meiste Zeit unterhalten habt.“  
Harry lächelte. „Sein Intellekt macht mir Angst.“  
„Worum ging es?“  
„Herr der Ringe, um ehrlich zu sein“, antwortete Harry. „Aber ich hatte Spaß. Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr mit jemanden über die Bücher gesprochen habe.“  
„Wirklich?“ fragte Hotch.  
Harry nickte. „Und du und Rossi?“  
„Es war entspannend.“   
„Trotz der lauten Musik?“ fragte Harry. Er dachte, dass die Bar nicht so ihre Szene wäre. Die beiden Männer passten eher zu hochklassigen Bars und Gentlemen’s Clubs. Nun, wenigstens Rossi. Harry fand sein Chef würde dort zwar hineinpassen, aber sich nicht wohl fühlen.  
Aaron zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hm, ich bin froh, dass die Mädels mich nicht ausgefragt haben.“  
„Ich hatte Angst sie würden dich überwältigen.“  
„Ich habe es überlebt“, erwiderte Harry.  
Das Haus kam in Sichtweite.  
„Heißt das du hättest nichts gegen einen weiteren Abend mit ihnen?“  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich erneut in eine Bar gehen würde. Aber Prentiss sagte was vom Chinesen…“

…………………………….

 

JJ sah erleichtert aus. Sie stand mit Henri im Haus ihres Vorgesetzten, seine Wickeltasche in der Hand.  
„Und er hat Koliken, also braucht er seine Medikamente und…“ die nervöse Mutter hatte einen Lauf bis Harry sie unterbrach.  
Der grünäugige Mann nahm ihr das Baby aus den Armen und machte beruhigende Geräusche.  
„Wir werden das Wochenende überstehen“, sagte er zu ihr.  
„Danke! Mit dem Fall und seinem Vater mit Grippe im Bett, ich hatte niemanden bei dem ich ihn lassen konnte“, erzählte JJ dem Mann.  
Hotch stand am Rand. „Wird alles gut gehen?“   
„Ein weiteres Kind macht keinen Unterschied“, erwiderte Harry. „Geht und fangt die schlimmen Jungs.“  
Aaron und JJ verließen das Haus, nach dem jedes Elternteil mit seinem Kind gesprochen hatte.   
Als Harry der einzige Erwachsene im Raum war näherte Jack sich dem Baby.  
„Er ist klein. Kann er mit mir spielen?“  
Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist er noch zu jung für. Aber ich kann mit dir spielen, es sei den du möchtest Cartoons anschauen?“  
Jack munterte auf. „Können wir Findet Nemo schauen? Ich mag Clowns Fische!“  
Der Zauberer lächelte. „Klar können wir das. Lass mich mich kurz um den kleinen Mann hier kümmern und dann bin ich ganz bei dir.“

………………………………….

 

Rossi kam am Sonntag zum Mittagessen. Er brachte ein Malbuch für Jack mit, der es liebte, und einen Sechserträger Bier für die Erwachsenen, da er genau wusste, dass Hotch Bier lieber trank als Wein.  
Harry gefiel es für vier Leute zu kochen und nicht wie üblich für drei. Er war froh darüber, dass sein Chef in einem Stück wieder zu Hause war, nachdem er während des letzten Falls dem Verdächtigen gegenüberstand und auf ihn geschossen wurde. Die Kugel hatte seinen Arm gestriffen, nichts Ernstes, aber es hatte Harry in Sorge bis der Mann zurückkehrte.  
„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal ein hausgemachtes Essen?“ fragte Hotch Rossi.  
„Ehefrau Nummer 3“, erwiderte Rossi.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und half Jack dabei seinen Hamburger zu schneiden. Der Knirps sah so konzentriert aus, dass es ihn wirklich süß aussehen ließ. Aaron und Dave hatten es auch bemerkt ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen.  
„Meine Empfehlung an den Koch“, meinte Rossi zu Harry.  
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch nichts Besonderes.“  
„Besser als in meinem Lieblingssternerestaurant“, versicherte Rossi.  
„Wirklich?“ fragte der Zauberer.  
„Das liegt an der Gesellschaft“, erwiderte Rossi.  
Aaron schaute seinen Freund und Kollegen schief an. „Flirtest du mit meinem Haushälter?“  
Harry blinzelte als der Gast grinste.  
„Und was wäre wenn?“ forderte Rossi heraus.  
„Ich lass dich ihn nicht wegschnappen“, erwiderte Hotch.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf als die beiden Männer anfingen sich zu zanken.  
„Harry?“ fragte Jack mit neugierigem Ton und schaute dabei auf seinen Vater und Rossi.  
„Iss einfach, Jack. Dein Dad spielt nur mit seinem Freund.“  
„Okay!“ trällerte das Kind und mampfte weiter.

.............................................

 

Hotch und Harry starrten verängstigt auf das Kinoplakat.  
In Aarons Armen vibrierte Jack vor Aufregung.  
„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen für einen Stromausfall in den nächsten fünf Sekunden?“ fragte Hotch Harry.  
„Es ist nur ein Zeichentrickfilm“, sagte Harry und konnte seine Schadenfreude kaum verbergen, dabei versteckte er erfolgreich seinen eigenen Horror, denn er hatte den Film bereits mit Jack gesehen. Der grünäugige Zauberer befürchtete den Moment in dem der Film auf DVD erscheinen würde, nichts würde ihn dann retten.  
„Es geht um sprechende Autos“, beschwerte sich Hotch.  
„Ich will wie McQueen sein!“ warf Jack ein.  
„Du willst ein Auto sein?“ fragte Hotch mit Furcht.  
„Analysiere deinen Sohn später“, meinte Harry als er ihn in Richtung Warteschlange zog.  
Hotch wusste er sollte keine Zeichentrickfilme analysieren, aber er musste sich den Abend irgendwie schön gestalten und sprechende Autos luden regelrecht zu einem Profil ein.  
„Warum hast du es so eilig. Vorhin sahst du nicht so mutig aus.“  
„Je eher es vorbei ist, desto eher sind wir mit möglichst wenig Theater und Tränen wieder draußen“, unterrichtete Harry Hotch.  
Der FBI Agent schnaubte. „Das klingt wie ein Notfallplan.“  
„Es ist einer“, gab Harry zurück und sorgte damit für Kopfschütteln bei dem anderen Mann. „Der Umgang mit deinem Sohn erfordert einen Schlachtplan, bei seinen Genen…“  
„War das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?“ fragte Aaron.  
Der Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was lässt mich meinen Job behalten?“ scherzte er, was den älteren Mann zum Lachen brachte und Jack schaute seinen Vater begeistert an.

………………..

 

Harry faltete Socken. Er musste drei verschieden Größen sortieren. Jacks waren die süßesten, klein und bunt mit vielen Mustern und Comicfiguren. Harrys Socken waren ebenfalls verspielt, aber auch gedämpft, je nachdem für welchen Anlass er sie brauchte. Aarons waren einfach, einfarbig und passend zu seinem Anzug. Er war immer noch mit den Socken beschäftigt als Jack vom Malen aufschaute und all die Socken sah.  
„Harry?“   
„Ja, Jack?“ fragte der Zauberer.  
„Ich möchte morgen eine grüne und eine rote Socke.“  
„Warum das?“ blinzelte Harry.  
„Weil Spencer seine Socken so trägt.“  
„Du willst keine passenden Socken mehr?“  
Jack schüttelte stur den Kopf.  
„Ich schau mal was sich machen lässt“, versprach Harry, amüsiert von der Forderung, aber er sollte es wirklich nicht sein. Jack bewunderte Spencer, das junge Genie und seine Zaubertricks hatten den fünfjährigen zutiefst beeindruckt. Das die Tendenz zu verschiedenen Socken auf den Jungen abfärben würden, war ihm nicht eingefallen aber er freute sich schon darauf Aaron davon zu erzählen. Es würde bestimmt eine lustige Diskussion werden.

……………………………………..

 

Jack machte einen Aufstand.  
Es war Sonntag und Harry hatte seinen freien Tag. Es war nicht üblich, angesichts Hotch’s unregelmäßiger Arbeitszeiten, die vom jeweiligen Fall abhängig waren, an dem die BAU gerade arbeite. Es gab Zeiten in denen hatte Harry wochenlang keinen freien Tag und andere in denen hatte er das ganze Wochenende frei. Wenn das vorkam würde Jack schmollen und weinen und Harry bitten zu bleiben. Heute war es nicht anders und Hotch wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Weder er noch Harry wollten Jack erklären, dass der grünäugige Mann dafür bezahlt wird, sich um Jack zu kümmern. Sicher liebte er Jack, aber er war Aarons Angestellter.  
„Jack, Kumpel?“ Harry versuchte es erneut mit dem Fünfjährigen. „Ich sag dir mal was, du hilfst heute deinem Dad dabei die Schaukel zu bauen, die du haben wolltest.“  
Aaron erinnerte sich an die Schaukel, die er versucht hatte aufzubauen bevor ein Fall dazwischengekommen war. Er sah sein Sohn war interessiert, aber immer noch zu stur, um nachzugeben.   
„Wäre das nicht lustig, Jack?“ fragte er seinen Sohn.  
„Und du bekommst ihn bestimmt dazu, dir vorzulesen“, Harry meinte zu dem Jungen. „Und ich bringe dir ein ganz tolles Souvenir mit.“   
„Ich will mit dir gehen!“ schrie Jack.  
Aaron versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie ihn das verletzte, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Zauberers zeigte, dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
„Jack“, versuchte Hotch, aber der Fünfjährige schluchzte wieder.  
Harry stöhnte. „Vielleicht sollte ich…“  
„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Aaron. „Heute ist dein freier Tag.“  
„Er hat das noch nie gemacht, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Ausmaß.“  
„Trennungsangst.“  
Der grünäugige Mann seufzte und nahm den schluchzenden Jack in die Arme. „Na komm mein Großer, wein doch nicht.“  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst! Dann kommst du nicht wieder!“  
Hotch und Harry schauten sich an.  
„Jack?“ fragte Aaron, „warum sagst du das?“  
Die ganze Geschichte rauschte über Jacks Lippen. Wie ein Kind in der Vorschule ihn geärgert hatte, dass seine Mama weg war und jetzt wo er Harry hatte, dieser auch nicht lange da sein würde und er und sein Dad bald wieder alleine wären und vielleicht würde sein Papa dann auch bald gehen.  
„Du kannst nicht gehen!“ meinte Jack zu Harry.  
„Es ist nicht für immer!“ sagte der grünäugige Mann dem Jungen. „Nur für ein paar Stunden und die verbringst du mit deinem Daddy. Ich komme wieder. Und weißt du was, wenn ich verloren gehen, dann findet dein Daddy mich wieder. Das ist sein Job, Leute zu finden. Stimmt’s?“  
Jack schniefte. „Du gehst nicht für immer?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tue ich nicht.“  
Jack wendete sich mit fragendem Bick seinem Vater zu.  
„Ich bin hier, Jack“, versprach Aaron.  
„Ok dann“, seufzte der Junge und ließ sich in Harrys Armen sacken, erschöpft nach dem ganzen Weinen und Schreien.  
Harry hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und Aaron raufte die Haare des Jungen.  
„Na komm Jack, ich mach uns beiden eine Milch“, meinte Hotch zu dem Jungen, als Harry ihn vorsichtig überreichte.   
Jack schniefte nur und Harry lächelte und zuckte mit der Nase,  
„Ich seh euch beide später“, sagte er den beiden Hotchners.  
Aaron nickte und Jack winkte ein bisschen.

............................................................

 

„Daddy?“  
„Ja Jack?“  
„Wo kommen Babys her?“  
Aaron und Harry verschluckten sich an ihrem Essen. Jack sah aus wie ein Engel und aß ohne Murren seinen Brokkoli und schaute die beiden aufmerksam an.  
Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten sich und ein kleiner Kampf entbrannte mit Starren und Augenrollen und subtilen Tritten unterm Tisch bevor Jacks Vater den Kampf verlor und sich seinem Sohn stellte.  
„Weißt du Jack, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau ganz doll liebhaben, dann machen sie diesen besonderen Tanz und so werden Babys gemacht“, der FBI Agent schaute nervös.  
Harry schluckte ein Kichern herunter.  
„Kann ich diesen Tanz lernen?“ fragte Jack.  
„Nicht bevor du dreißig bist“, erwiderte Hotch und brachte damit Harry zum Prusten, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Jack schmollte aber stimmte dann zu. „OK!“  
„Bist du sicher?“ fragt sein Vater. „Du möchtest nichts anderes fragen?“ innerlich betete er, dass das das Ende der Fragen für den Tag war.  
Jack blickte nachdenklich drein und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Cindy hat aber zwei Daddys. Haben die auch den speziellen Tanz gemacht?“  
Harry sah wie Hotch in Panik ausbrach und räusperte sich. Jack wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.   
„Cindys Dads haben einen anderen Tanz gemacht“, erklärte Harry, „aber ja, sie haben getanzt. Es ist nur richtig langweilig, weißt du, es beinhaltet ganz viel Schreiben und ganz, ganz viele Sätze.“  
Der Fünfjährige runzelte die Stirn. „oh, ok!“ meinte er dann.  
„Sätze?“ fragte Hotch Harry später.  
„Ich werde gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex nicht mit deinem Kind besprechen und das Thema Adoption auch noch dazu“, erwiderte Harry, „Nicht, wenn er fünf ist und nicht so lange ich nüchtern bin. Ich weiß nicht wie du dazu stehst, aber das Gespräch war beim ersten Mal schon peinlich. Es mit jemand anderem zu führen… das ist zu früh für mich.“  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass sich die Angelegenheit so geregelt hat“, kommentierte Aaron.  
„Ja, ich habe gesehen wie du fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hast.“  
„Als ob du ruhiger warst.“  
Harry grinste ein bisschen schadenfroh. „Das Recht eines Elternteils denke ich. Ich würde gerne Mäuschen spielen, wenn er alt genug ist um das Gespräch ernsthaft zu führen.“  
Aaron schüttelte sich. „Ich hasse dich.“  
Harry lachte.

………………………….

 

Hotch kam eines Abends spät von der Arbeit nach Hause und trug einen leuchtend blau-lilafarbenen Sack mit jede Menge Schleifen. Harry war zu beschäftigt es anzustarren, um Hotch Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken bis der FBI Agent sich räusperte.  
„Ähm, entschuldige…Willkommen zu Hause und darf ich fragen, was das darstellen soll?“ sagte Harry in einem Atemzug.  
„Garcia“, erwiderte Hotch.  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Die technische Analystin in Quantico…“  
„Ich erinnere mich, fahr fort.“  
„Die Mädels waren für JJs Henri shoppen und sind mit jede Menge Taschen zurückgekommen, Garcia hat das auf meinem Tisch abgestellt.“  
„Will ich wissen, was da drin ist?“  
„Augenscheinlich ein Piraten Hut und ein Schwert“, erwiderte Aaron.  
Harry lachte. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie sich daran erinnert hat.“  
„Was?“ fragte Hotch.  
„Wir haben den einen Abend telefoniert und ich habe erwähnt, dass Jack Fluch der Karibik mochte, die editierte Version bei der ich die düsteren Szenen vorspule.“  
Aaron grinste. „So ist Garcia. Ist Jack noch wach?“  
„Sorry.“  
Der Vater seufzte und verlor sein Lächeln. Er wollte Jack noch wach erwischen, aber er hatte die Zeit wieder verpasst. Harry sah ernsthaft traurig aus, doch dann leuchteten die grünen Augen auf.  
„Weißt du“, warf Harry ein, „Du kannst ihn morgen früh wecken.“  
„Ich gehe um sechs.“  
„Er wird sich nicht beschweren, vor allem nicht, wenn es zusätzlich zum Geschenk noch Pfannkuchen gibt.“  
„Danke“, meinte Hotch zu Harry, der nickte nur.

………………………………..

 

Sean Hotchner war neugierig auf Harry. Während die Brüder viel übers Telefon sprachen, war Aarons Bruder nicht sehr oft da. Als Sean sie dann zum Abendessen einlud, bei dem er seinem Bruder seinen Fortschritt bei seinen kulinarischen Künsten zeigen wollte, akzeptiere Aaron. So kam es das sein Sohn und er mit Harry in das kleine Restaurant kamen. Sean trug eine Kochschürze und sah müde aber glücklich aus.  
„Wie geht es meinem Lieblingsneffen?“ Sean hob Jack hoch und knuddelte den Fünfjährigen. Dann schmuggelte er ihm einen blauen Beutel zu, den Jack mit einem großen Grinsen an seine Brust drückte.  
„Das habe ich gesehen“, meinte Aaron zu seinem Bruder.  
Sean lächelte, „Er ist mein einziger Neffe. Es ist mein Vorrecht als Onkel ihn zu verwöhnen.“ Er drückte Jack ein letztes Mal bevor er den Jungen auf seinen eigenen zwei Füße stellte und es ihm überließ sich über sein neuestes Geschenk herzumachen. Die beiden Brüder umarmten sich und dann erblickte Sean Harry.  
„Na hallo Wundervollbringer“, grüßte Hotch’s Bruder den Zauberer.  
„Hey Sean.“  
„Hi Harry, du siehst immer noch gut aus, die beiden haben dich also noch nicht vergrault, bewundernswert“, der Mann grinste den grünäugigen Haushälter an, der über den Seitenhieb an Seans Bruder mit den Augen rollte. „Ich hoffe ihr seid alle hungrig.“  
„Sind wir“, versicherte Aaron. „Dein Geschenk ist das Einzige, was Jack davon abhält einen Aufstand zu machen und ihn von seinem Hunger ablenkt.“  
„Ich füttere euch wohl besser“, scherzte Sean. He brachte sie zu einem Tisch. „Ich bin gleich wieder mit dem Essen da. Also braucht ihr eine Speisekarte oder soll ich für euch wählen?“  
„Entscheide du für uns“, entschied Harry und Hotch nickte zustimmend und fügte noch hinzu. „Es sollte besser gut sein“, mit einem leichten Drohen.  
„Das wird es“, schwor Sean und grinste.

………………………………….

 

Harr schaute die Nachrichten mit Angst.  
Aaron arbeitete ein bisschen Arbeit aus dem Büro auf, bemerkte aber die Nervosität, die der jüngere Mann ausstrahlte.  
„Harry? Was ist los?“  
Der Zauberer schaute ihn kaum an. „Terroranschlag in London“, antwortete er, und flunkerte ein bisschen. Er wusste, dass es kein Terroranschlag war. Nicht in der Straße in der das Zaubereiministerium war. Nein, das war etwas viel größeres und Harry fürchtete um die Leben seine Bekanntschaften. Schlimmer war, er hatte keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontaktieren und herauszufinden ob sie in Ordnung waren, nicht ohne seine eigene Sicherheit zu gefährden.  
„Bist du ok? Du siehst blass aus“, fragte Hotch. „Ist jemand verletzt worden, den du kennst?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab Harry zu.  
„Dreh die Lautstärke etwas hoch, da kommt eine Ansprache.“

Es war der Muggel Premierminister und an seiner Seite stand Kingsley. Beide Männer sahen erschöpft aus. Hinter ihnen war ein merkwürdiges Poster. Harry blinzelte. Er verdrängte die Ansprache und las die Runen auf dem Poster. Am Ende zierte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.  
„Siehst du? Keine Opfer“, sagte Hotch zu ihm.  
„Ja, keine Opfer“, stimmte Harry zu, seine Gedanken immer noch bei der Nachricht die Kingsley für ihn aufgesetzt hatte. Keiner den er kannte war verletzt worden, zwei Todesser aber verhaftet worden. Es war noch nicht sicher genug für ihn, um zurück zu kehren, aber sie machten Fortschritte und das war alles was Harry wissen musste.


End file.
